Vaginal odor is a common problem for women around the world. Many attribute the unpleasant odor to lack of cleanliness. In actuality, the odor is caused by an imbalance in the bacteria within the vagina. Both “good” and “bad” bacteria naturally exist in the vaginal area. However, when the natural ratio of good to bad bacteria becomes imbalanced the result is an unpleasant odor. Vaginal odor can have a significant impact on the lives of those who suffer from it. The sometimes intense odor can adversely impact quality of life by causing those afflicted to shy away from both social and intimate contact. This can significantly affect the ability to construct and maintain healthy relationships.
Triethyl citrate is a compound which can be, and often is, used as the active ingredient in deodorants. It is effective as such because of its ability to inhibit the growth of bacteria associated with the components of sweat. Triethyl citrate is actually consumed by the bacteria in sweat, causing the release of citric acid and ethanol, both of which inhibit the Krebs cycle disrupting the bacterial metabolism. Such inhibition prevents the production of energy by the bacteria and in essence kills the bacteria. Triethyl citrate is slightly water soluble and functions at an optimal pH of 5, therefore when applied directly to the skin this slight acidity is often irritating.
Zinc glycinate is a compound which is also frequently used as an active ingredient in many deodorant products. Zinc glycinate inhibits the growth of the odor causing bacteria found in sweat by obstructing a pathway necessary for the growth of the bacteria. Zinc glycinate is water soluble (about 6 grams per 100 ml cold water) and functions at an optimal pH of range of 7-8. Due to the mildness of the pH, the compound is both safe and effective for use in deodorant products that are applied to, or come in close contact with, the skin.